My Drabble story
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Mostly my idea... of what Scorpius and Albus were like... This isn't a story but the drabble of what the core of the story is like...


AN: Just a drabble of a story I may never make… :D I may even forget it but Really XD My Scorpius is so different from everybody's elses… idk why

**AN:**** Just a drabble of a story I may never make… :D I may even forget it but Really XD My Scorpius is so different from everybody's elses… idk why. My OC's(Hopefully not a mary sue but I'm not going to explain to you since I'm not making the story at the moment)(and Lilah isn't her name o.0'' I haven't found her a name yet or I've forgotten) hint of shonai/possible one-side yaoi**

**Scorpius sister doesn't have a name(Like OC's Lilah) so I'm calling her Lis for the moment…**

_**ALBUS: Friendship**__**…**_

I remember the first time we met… Me, Rose, Lilah and you. You came to our compartment with no care in the world… looking exactly like your father like me and yet you seemed to be nothing like him. Rose and you never got along, but that never really mattered. Though I am curios why….

Lilah hit you and you acted like it never happen as you smiled and laughed. We arrived at Hogwarts and the irony of it all I was put in Slytherin with Lilah and you in Gryffindor(and Rose in Ravenclaw). Everybody was shocked, but more so that we were friends.

At those times, mostly in the beginning I could never stand up for myself and I didn't understand why.. I was a Slytherin, unlike my brother who looked in disapproval of me. But you always came by me, no matter how many people glared, you acted like they were never their…

Lilah always watched over me but yet you'd never trusted her… yes, she was violent but you told me that wasn't the reason you looked at her that way. But after a years or so you stopped that untrusting look and watched us the same way… Our deeds or our sin's of our father's made life hard to live up in expectation… My father and Mother always looked proud of me and had a hard time accepting you into their holidays but… it all worked out even if my brother, cousins and my sister don't like you all that much…. You always came anyway with Lilah by your side.

Lilah was like my older sister by only a month ahead… she was determined and wild. I must admit it was hard adjusting to her methods and beliefs but somehow we ended up all great friends… _but…_

_Friendship is a fragile thing…_

_I wish… that day never happen, maybe I'm the one to be blamed at for not even trying to confront the problem you gave to us all… nobody was able to get inside of you not your Father whom you respected great or your mother who loved you dearly neither Lilah who… at lest tried to get to you. You pushed them all away… and after a month or so… we all pretended that it never happen._

_**But our friendship was never the same again… you stopped coming to my place on the holidays while Lilah followed me. We all changed; Me the big 'fraidy cat with a big heart became more **__**determined and backboned but only thanks to you and…**_

_I wish I could say sorry…_

_That… everything_

Came to an end.

_**LILAH: Pride and LOVE**_

Heh… I came from the streets and I know how to hit hard and I know when life will hit you back, if you slow down by a second. The moment I became a witch was the moment my life changed and to be honest to god… it was no fairy-tale but real life change.

I don't know what made me want to go to that god damn fairyland school of _Witches _and_ Wizards_ but I went there and met and idiot(aka: You), a crybaby(aka Albus), a know-it-all(Your cousin…Rose? He has too many damn cousins, damnit). You came in with that freakin' smile and that was fine but you never shut up! So I hit you… hoping to make you keep your mouth shut for good… but funny enough you didn't shut up! ARGH!! You just smiled and ask me if I wanted to be your friend, which wasn't damn right natural… I only ignored you.

I got sorted in Slytherin; the most cunning and ambiuses(SP?) and almost all pured-blood… it was awesome, because I heard some freakin' great evil that was destroyed by Albus's Father was freakin' amazing. Albus got sorted in too… which I couldn't believe it (He acted like a child who didn't know where his mamma was at the time) and you… into Gryffindor. Everybody was shocked… I didn't find out in till I sat down. You the son of an Ex-Deatheater who was a son of an Ex-Deatheater himself… and no-one was ever put into another house in your family… oh the irony I though sarcastically…

Albus was SUPER BIG commotion other than you and oh the drama of him doing everything for others I couldn't even imagine he was the son of anyone that courage but then again… I hate all this bullshit he that son of that and this and so on… hesh… I would kick anyone ass… but being Albus friend… at the time I wasn't he's friend… you saw right through me… I needed him to make me look good, with my wild temper of mine… I've betrayed you and Albus right and left and yet you never told that fool of a boy, hah… the irony that you would call me a friend knowing ME the real me…

I was a girl who didn't take that bullshit, of me not being pureblood… I was a true Slytherin and I showed them that before the year ended and with your help (which I NEVER wanted) But what surprised ,me the most is that you knew… how did you find out shit like that I will never know… you took me into your family for that summer Holiday… and the year after and the year after you finally made your family adopted me.

_I didn'__t want your pity…But you said it was never pity…Then what was it? AURGH! I wish I could be mad… I saw sides of you Albus didn't see… I knew you'd loved him, but yet… you'd played with the hearts of millions of girls and almost got me. You were an idiot… But you were always top of the class… yet, those happy eyes, never seemed fake… you said you wanted to live your life positively… you wanted to make your family happy yet you didn't follow the pure-blood rule._

_There were times you would work yourself dead at the mansion… But those were the times you usually hid away. You would talk to your muggle friends but yet… You had to do it?_

_What a horrible year… We finally see the other side of you and we realize how clearly it is… Albus was too ashamed and afraid and abandon you… I couldn't blame him but Your father failed to get to you… I tried being you friend… you gave me everything… and at times you knew I would try to take over… knowing I wasn't afraid to betray you but now… I see a true, lonely and broken man._

_**I grabbed your arm and commaned you speak to me… you looked at me all depressed like there wasn't anymore light anymore… You were always alone weren't you?! YOU THOUGHT?!:… I couldn't cry, I wouldn't cry because… after a month or two **__you came to us with that smile of yours…and…_

Acted like two month never happen… we accepted it. I knew we had to confront it! But in the end… everybody accepted such a stupid fate…

I'm not sorry… but I only wish I didn't live with you after graduation… _I wish…_

_we could go back…_ I was happy the day I'd moved out of that mansion…

I will always love James Sirius Potter… as I went to his wedding as a friend of Albus who couldn't make it….

_**SCORPIUS: Knowledge and Know-it-alls**_

My family was kinda of dysfunctional but I'd loved them all the same… I just wish my life was less quiet and more LOUD. That's why I always smile, because I want my family to be happy and my friends too… I tried to be friend's with Dad's friend's sons and daughters but… They didn't like me… they always said I was too annoying but we always pretended to be friends for our parents. I don't say I hate them… they had it hard too… but not as hard as I did…

My family had Lisa when I was 6 but when she came I knew that she would suffer as much a me… Our house is subdued, there's not much talking and we have at lest 5 house elves… I don't like the creatures… the obey like dogs and yet they talk… I've always feared them, hated them even but no-one knows this… As Lisa was born, instead of being happy the house was even more restrained… it made me want to cry. Our house was either empty or something. Mother was loving towards us but she worked hard, my father was just busy keeping his place in the Minstery as he worked in the Mystery apartment… which no-one could touch but still… He could be kicked out by any time.

I started to read books when I was 7-8 and I began to love them… so I started to read each day filling the time as there was in silence… I would sneak out and meet these muggles who were fun… my best friend Vertoria and Mickel… I told them of my world when we were young… and they still our my friend I guess.. we use to do so many thing I can't remember them all but still….

The day I could go to Hogwarts well… I don't know… I didn't want to leave home, where I've always felt depressed in but I kept a straight face and try to look at the bright side; I could make friends! But that became hard of course I should expected such hate from people as I walked through the train… I tried to smile and look on the bright side but it was hell… Then I saw you…all.

Rose look at me and gave me a chance while you and Lilah looked at me… well actually Lilah wasn't looking at all. But I smiled as I met people who didn't despise me… I wanted so much to go to Slytherin and make the Malfoy name proud… I only got sent to Gryffindor OH THE IRONY in my head screamed! The Hat told me… it would be the best choice and maybe along the way I could find where I wanted to go…

_I'll tell you one thing…. That was all bullshit as I'm still lost now._

I kept pestering you… you gave in and befriended me… I'm not sure whether to be proud or insulted me as you didn't have a backbone back then but I Always loved you. Lilah you were amazing… you hit like a hurricane and new how to fight… some would say I had a thing for you, but you and me know that isn't the story… I'll never know if Albus was truly gay or had any feelings for me.. as time had past

5 years later…_** I've never felt so alone… I was working day and night to finish my homework and I was playing with you all but Albus was growing up and you were slowly, slowly taking my father and mother off their feet as you wanted their power and money.**__ I went into the Third floor girl's bathroom where my father once told me he once seek comfort and there I met Mytril the crying ghost everybody talked about…She was nice but unlike my father she couldn't comfort me…_

_**I was alone and no matter how hard I tired everybody just looked horrible at me, like one moment I would become a death-eater…The Slytherin despise me for the Malfoy name I wore proudly and not in shame and being a Gryffindor.. Why should I be ashamed of my name?! I am Scorpius Severus Malfoy… funny enough Albus has my middle name, though he doesn't know that… I laughed a little but emptily .**_

_**I looked at my reflection and wondered so many things… I didn't have a dream and yet… I was the best in my class, I didn't have many friends no matter how'd I help my classmates. The sin of my father became a burnden as the years pasted by but I had to be happy for **__**them**_ …_** for**__me…_

_**It may sound strange to you… but out of even the closest friends I have… sometimes I know that they don't know me… but that's why I'm going to die… no, it's because… I've had enough. I wanted to cry but was unable to, I wanted to scream but I could not. I wanted to hurt those who had hurt me… But I couldn't even hurt James because he was the brother of Albus…**_

**I look at myself and I see only an empty shell but the sad thing is… this is me, a doll a comedian as it was once said **_**"Where there is Humor, Drama is not too far away…"**_ I took a deep breath and told her "Tell them to be happy… or at lest at my sake…"_** Which I knew didn't mean to much.**_

_I woke up…I didn't like it and I didn't want to restart it…As I looked at my father sleeping and the Nurse walking towards me… I knew I had to keep on living but… for what?_

_I woke up again after a week of recovery… I met Mister Potter who frowned at me and told me something; If I give you now… I show the world they won. He made it sound like a challenge and so I agreed behind me was my Father who glared at Mister Potter and said to stay away from me. I kept smiling to Mister Potter as I was dragged by my father as I mouthed 'I can't…'_

_I wasn't surprised when Albus failed to be there… I knew he wouldn't be able to face me, I was angry but I accepted it. Lilah came to me, force me too look at her and I just smiled hollowly… the students kept their distance from me as the teachers kept from being to harsh on me. I felt completely alone the whole time…_

_Our trio wasn't the golden or the silver but White… it was yet to be colored and so I guess our friendship wasn't the strongest of them all but what can you do? Not everybody is lucky as Father or Potter. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't I wanted to scream but I couldn't…I wanted a dream… but I didn't find one… so I took Mister Potter's Challenge and lived…_

2-3 years past… but our friendship disappeared, I'd still do anything for those two though… but I just can't find where I belong… I could fight (with the help of Lilah teaching) I could do anything with magic and I even made stuff but yet… all I do is stay home and study or looked outside and wonder what life would be like…. Some say I'm slightly cho-cho but what do they know of sane?

_I wish I could back to where I was able to love you, Albus._

--…………………--………………--……..

I stood there with the rest of my house and Lilah by my side… I hated growing up and yet I didn't see it coming… I smiled proudly as I received my Diploma… but I watched in sorrow as Scorpius took all those gifts for his best student of the last couple of centuries… Scorpius smiled a sincere smile which I could tell was fake but only now… as Lilah looked boredly at towards Scorpius as he spoke…. I still have guilt, I think we all do…but I'm the most guiltiest of them all… as his best friend I should of done something! But… I just sit and watch as it all fell apart.

**AN: The story seems all depressing but actually there tenichally should be things in general but the drabble is mostly about the story core that doesn't show in till the 5****th**** year…**

**I would actually like to make the story but ; I have so much to do… so here's a drabble and th story isn't much great but reviews would be a aprreicated.** __


End file.
